


More Like Symptoms

by AlyxHavok



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Malec, Sizzy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyxHavok/pseuds/AlyxHavok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec is still teasing Magnus. Magnus may tease back a bit. Just A lot of stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Like Symptoms

**Author's Note:**

> These characters are from Shadowhunters and the The Mortal Instruments Series by Cassandra Clare. Read the books! Watch the television show both are great! XD  
> This is mainly Malec, but I threw some Sizzy in there because I love Sizzy!  
> There is some Spanish in here. I am not fluent in Spanish so I had to use google translate, so I hope it all makes sense.  
> This idea came from me getting a lollipop and then imagining Alec with a lollipop.  
> Thanks to my lovely Parabeta MuscleMemory for giving me the idea of their underwear, and everything else you do! XD <3  
> Enjoy!

Alec walked out of the bathroom wearing only a towel. His hair sopping wet sticking to his face, and water droplets decorated his skin. 

Magnus was walking into the room moments before, a lollipop between his teeth, when he saw Alec. His jaw dropped, the lollipop almost hitting the floor. Luckily Alec was quick and caught it popping it back into Magnus’ mouth and using a finger to shut his boyfriend’s mouth around the candy. Alec smirked and walked toward the closet leaving Magnus still staring after him. 

Just for kicks Magnus snapped his fingers and the towel was missing, showing Alec in his entirety. Alec stopped, his back to Magnus but his lip and laughed, “Really, Magnus?” He looked over his shoulder, “That’s how you wanna play this?”

“Oh, yeah.” He wiggled his eyebrows at Alec, “Bring it, Shadowhunter.” Magnus said as he removed the sucker from his mouth and grinned at Alec, looking him over. Alec turned around completely to allow Magnus to get a good look, and then shook his head, still smiling, and walked into the closet. When he emerged he was fully clothed. Black pants, black shirt, black boots, black jacket, and bow and quiver all adorned Alec. He sauntered over to Magnus, grabbed the lollipop from his mouth and kissed him. When he pulled away he popped the candy into his own mouth with a sly smirk and left the room. 

It took Magnus a second to register what had just happened, but when he did he was following after Alec, “No, sir!” He called out to Alec. “What are doing?”  
“I have to go to the institute,” he was holding the lollipop in his hand now as he spoke. “Remember, I am the head, while my parents are in Idris.”

Magnus sighs, “No, I know all of that, I meant what are you doing to me?” He watched as Alec licked at the lollipop. He had to take a deep breath before continuing, “You can’t just disorient me like that and leave.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Alec stepped closer to Magnus, placing his lips so close to Magnus’ own lips. Magnus lifted his head a little to try to meet Alec’s but Alec placed the lollipop between them and grinned. “Check mate.” He turned away from Magnus again, the lollipop back in his mouth again, and left.

Once outside his phone buzzed:

_Magnus: Such a tease!_

_Alec: More to come later._

_Magnus: I am holding you to that. ;)_

_Alec: Hope you hold more than that to me._

_Magnus: Damn, Alexander! Promise I will, if you hurry back._

****

Alec entered the Institute to find Jace, Clary, and Izzy waiting for him. All three of them giving him a confused look. Alec shrugged at their looks. “Since when do you like candy?” Jace asked the question on everybody’s mind.

Alec blushed as he realized he still had the lollipop in his mouth. He pulled it out, “It was ummm… Magnus’. I ummm…”

“Oh, you didn’t?” Izzy was smiling from ear to ear, “You did?” Alec remained quiet. “Yes, you did! By the Angel, you are awesome.”

“Shut up.” Alec replied as he handed the candy off to Clary, who stared at it as if it were a foreign object. “Let’s get this over with.” He snapped as he stepped past his siblings.  
Clary was the last to follow after them, “What do I do with this?”

“Throw it away, like Alec should have, instead of giving it to you.” Jace laughed.

“Excuse me, I did throw it away.” Alec retorted indicating to Clary.

“Haha, jerk.” Clary was glad that she and Alec could play around in this way now without either of them getting offended, oh how their friendship had blossomed.  
Alec smiled at Clary now and took the candy from her, discarding it in the nearest trash bin.

****

“What is it we are doing anyway?” Izzy asked as they left the Institute together. “What is this grand mission?”

“We are just checking out a disturbance, nothing grand about it.” Alec replied as he squinted into the light. This was a tedious mission. He really was enjoying that sucker. He wished he had it back. He wished he was back at the loft with Magnus. 

A scream interrupted his thoughts, he snapped his head toward the source to see Izzy smacking Simon, “Don’t do that to me.” She was laughing while also being angry. Her mood was quickly improved as Simon grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close closing the space between their lips. Alec and Jace rolled their eyes as Clary smiled at the pair. As they pulled away from each other they teased with more tiny kisses.

“Okay, can we go now?” Alec hissed.

“You’re just upset because Magnus isn’t here.” Simon shot back at Alec.

“You know what, yeah I am. Because what I would rather be doing is him… I mean being with him.” Alec’s cheeks were turning a bright red, as he decided to ignore Simon and return to the task at hand.

“He so meant doing him.” Simon grinned at Clary and Izzy, who nodded in agreement. Jace followed Alec’s plan and ignored Simon.

****

Magnus had been napping when the buzzer woke him. He stood from the couch groggily and approached the intercom, “WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER?

_“Lydia,”_ A woman’s voice rang through the box, _“Lydia Branwell.”_ Magnus blinked a few times, confused as to why Lydia would be at his loft.

“You may enter.” He pushed the button and moments later she was in his loft. She looked a bit different. She still had long blond hair, done in a relaxed braid. She was wearing more casual clothes than her usual Shadowhunter gear. She looked happier, more relaxed, and more vibrant.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Magnus was at his bar making a drink for both himself and Lydia.

“Umm… Is Alec here?” She glanced around the loft.

“Unfortunately, no.” Magnus answered as he handed Lydia her cup.

“Then I have to wait for him, there is something I have to tell both of you.” Lydia took a sip of her beverage. “I want you both to be the first to know.” She looked nervous, but at the same time relieved and happy.

“Is everything alright?” Magnus had grown to love this woman. She was the savior of not only him but the man he loved. He would go to the ends of the earth to end any suffering she found herself bound by.

She smiled at Magnus, “Better than alright.” She pat the seat next to her on the couch, “Sit, let’s catch up. It has been a while since I have seen you. How is life, more importantly how is life with Alec?” Magnus spent the next few hours recounting everything since she had been away, and about Alec’s new joy in teasing Magnus.

****

“Guys, I am not going in there.” Simon took a step away from the building towering before them. It was one of those old abandoned warehouses. “You never have any idea what is on the other side.” Everybody looked at Simon as if he were losing his mind. “I mean there could be an ax murderer, the mafia, it could be haunted.”

“Oh, is that all?” Alec scoffed at Simon’s ridiculousness. “If that is all we have to deal with we will be out in a snap.”

“Plus, you’re a vampire, Simon. You can handle all of those things by yourself.” Jace smirked as an idea came to him, “You know what, that’s a great plan.” He smacked Simon on the arm, “Go get ‘em buddy.” He turned to Alec and they bumped fists and smiled at each other. They had come to enjoy teasing Simon.

Izzy and Clary stepped beside Simon and took an arm each, “C’mon Simon, we will handle this, because Jace and Alec are clearly not up to the task.” Clary shot at the Parabatai.  
Simon felt confidence surge through him, especially as Izzy kissed him on the cheek, “Mi novio, gran guerrero rudo.”

“Gracias mi amor, Isabelle. Vamos a patear algún culo.” He let go of their arms and strode forward toward the building. Clary and Izzy in tow, while Jace and Alec followed behind at a distance, feeling bested by the vampire.

****

“There is nothing here.” Jace and Alec met back up with Clary, Simon, and Izzy. “Can we go now?” Alec was already heading for the exit as he spoke, but a loud crash stopped him. “No, no, no!” His thought had been on getting home to Magnus and the promise Magnus made, he turned and saw what the others were staring at. Pixies, Nixies, and an assortment of other faeries all fumbling over each other, shouting at how it was too soon to leave the spell and what not.

It was only when Meliorn emerged from the group of faeries that anyone spoke out and it was Izzy, “Meliorn?” She stepped toward him as he stepped toward her. “What are you doing here?”

“Isabelle?” They were face to face but not touching, even so Simon felt the fumes coming off of himself. “I have missed you.” 

He made to caress her cheek, but Izzy pulled back, throwing her arm in front of Simon to stop his advancement. “Answer me, what is going on here?”

“We are just having a little fun.” Meliorn answered, “We have harmed none of your precious mundanes.” He held his hands up, taking a step back now.

“We got notice of a disturbance.” Jace snapped, “So you must have done something?”

Meliorn turned himself to face Jace and Alec, “There was an incident, but I was not a part of it. It was some of the nixies. I dealt with them, there is no need for Shadowhunters here.” Meliorn hissed, “Now leave.” A glance at Izzy. “All of you.”

Alec having had enough of the bullshit for one day, knowing he couldn’t leave without the situation being fully dealt with stepped forward now. “We will leave when I know for a fact, that all of you have left this building.” The authority was clear in his voice. “Now, gather your things and find a different city to torment so I can go home and have one day of peace.” Nobody moved, they all just stared, wondering what had pissed Alec off so much. Izzy had an idea. It was because of Meliorn that Izzy and Jace betrayed Alec so long ago. It was for Meliorn that they asked Magnus to do the same, those feelings of pain and betrayal went running through Alec upon seeing the faerie again. “Move! Now!” Alec yelled out to the faeries, not a body was still after that.

****

“Seriously? Alec stole your lollipop?” Lydia was cracking up. “Our Alec? Mister Serious is my middle name, Alec?”

“He can be playful.” Magnus defended.

“Well you did take away his towel, so you had it coming.” Lydia was finally calming down, when Alec barged into the loft. Izzy on his heels. The others followed behind at a slower pace.

“All I’m saying Alec, is that you need to chill. It was so long ago, you can’t be mad about these things forever.” Izzy was trying her best to explain.

“Lydia?” Alec took in the sight of his friend lounging on the couch.

She stood up and wasted no time getting to Alec, enveloping him in a hug. “In the flesh.” She let him go and moved onto Izzy. Magnus took a spot next to Alec, smiling at the reunion. Once she had hugged and greeted all her friends she took a deep breath, “Well this is kind of perfect because I can tell you all at once.” Everybody stared at her expectantly. “I am getting married.” Everybody was still silent, looking at her, waiting for something. “To somebody I love, and he loves me back!” At that everybody was whooping and congratulating Lydia. Alec took her into his arms and swung her around just a little, before setting her down and kissing her forehead. While still wrapped in Alec’s arms she continued, “This is the first time I have felt this way since John. I know he would want me to be happy.” She smiled a small smile, but it told a million truths. “I truly love this man.” She pulled away from Alec now, “I cannot thank you enough for stopping that wedding,” She was looking back and forth between Alec and Magnus.

“Hey, it is you who saved me, remember.” Alec smiled at his friend.

“If Magnus, didn’t walk in when he did Alec, we would be married right now. Both of us living a in a loveless marriage. I mean I know we love each other, but it is so much more different than how you feel about Magnus, or how I feel about Aldo.” Alec nodded in agreement, he did love Lydia she was one of his best friends, but his love for everyone in this room was so much more different than what he felt for Magnus. 

Overcome with an urge to be closer to his love he sidestepped closer to Magnus and entangled their fingers together. “I guess we all saved each other.”

“More than you know.” It was Magnus that spoke now.

All of the emotions in the room were beginning to get to Simon. His eyes had even begun to water. “Well I don’t know about any of you, but I am starving.”

“Do you need blood?” Izzy was quick to respond to her boyfriend.

“No, just regular food will do.” Simon smiled at her.

“Okay, I’ll cook.” Izzy began to step toward the kitchen.

“NO!” Everybody’s voices rang out in unison. Izzy just rolled her eyes and returned to Simon’s side.

Clary and Jace took over the kitchen moments later.

****

It was sometime later everyone was crowded in the kitchen with Clary and Jace talking and playing around. Lydia, Simon, and Izzy were all leaning against the counter, while Alec was sitting on the counter, Magnus was standing between his legs, facing the others.

Alec was not letting this opportunity go. He leaned down to Magnus’ ear. He pressed his lips against the top of it once, making Magnus smile, but it was when Alec bit at his ear gently, but with much enthusiasm that Magnus felt the shiver slide through his body. Magnus had to excuse himself after Alec whispered, _“Your skin tingles when you stand close enough to feel their breath.”_ Alec had taken Magnus’ words so long ago and used them to describe exactly what Magnus was feeling just then. 

****

Magnus cursed himself for not being able to kick his friends out and ravish his boyfriend as he so badly wanted to. Alec knew what he was doing. He knew Magnus would want to take it so much further, but wouldn’t be able to. Magnus, though he loved Alec’s little teases, was getting irritated, no frustrated. Magnus flopped down onto the bed and lay there for some time until there was a knock on the door, then someone popped their head in. “Magnus?” Lydia stepped further in and closed the door behind her. He just grunted acceptance to her presence. “I saw what Alec did, he is getting very confident with you. I am happy to see that.” Magnus waved a hand dismissively. But shot up to face Lydia at her next words, that were laced with sweet venom, “But he has to pay.”

“Pay?” Magnus’ eyebrows sat in a manner that conveyed confusion.

“Must I spell it out for you?” Lydia sighed. “Go out there in whatever clothing you have to, or better yet, take your shirt off.” 

Magnus understanding exactly what Lydia was doing grinned wickedly. “I can handle it from here, sweets.” He stood kissed her on the cheek lightly, then shooed her from the room.

****

“Sorry I had to use the restroom.” Lydia explained when she returned to the group. 

“Is Magnus alright?” Alec was concerned, he had hoped he didn’t drive his boyfriend too crazy. Lydia nodded in response. 

“Alright time to eat.” Jace called out as he handed everybody a plate. No one moved, the dining table was abandoned while everyone tore into their lunch. 

It was toasted bread with what looked like melted cheese in the middle. Alec found that he rather loved this creation. “What is this? It is amazing?”

Simon laughed as Clary answered, “It’s called a grilled cheese. It is quite the delicacy, right?”

Alec being the intelligent Shadowhunter that he was knew she was messing with him from the tone of her voice to the look on her best friend’s face. “Not a delicacy by any means, just good.” He shot back at Clary. “Plus mine is only good because Jace helped make it.” He smirked at her as she rolled her eyes. Alec’s actual appreciation was shown as he devoured the rest of the sandwich and asked for another.

His second grilled cheese never had a chance. It was in his mouth about to be bitten into when Magnus came out of the room. He looked as though he had just gotten out of a shower. His skin was glistening with water droplets and his hair was not standing up as it usually did, instead it was sticking to his flesh. He wore no make-up and the glitter he usually adorned himself with was nowhere to be seen. He wore only a pair of black pants. Alec had seen Magnus like this many times, but every time it sent his heart racing and his mind to its most impure depths. His sandwich hit the floor as his mouth fell open. Magnus was always beautiful, no matter what, but when he was like this Alec was sure to lose any battle he had going on. _Shit! “You lose your breath every time they enter a room.”_ Alec whispered to himself.

The others took notice of Magnus’ appearance as well, they had never seen Magnus so void of make-up, glitter, and extravagant clothing, shock was in their eyes as well. Magnus smirked at the effect he had on his friends, but his target was Alexander.

He sauntered over to his boyfriend, grabbed his face on either side and pulled him into him, flashing his yellow cat eyes before kissing him full force. Their tongues wasted no time as they collided with one another. Magnus’ hands made their way to rest at Alec’s throat, one of them caressing the rune that lay on Alec’s skin. Alec’s hands pulled Magnus closer, all the while dancing over Magnus’ smooth flesh, making their way to Magnus’ belt. Alec forgetting that anyone else was present began to fumble with the clasp to rid Magnus of the barrier keeping them apart.

Magnus grabbed Alec’s hands to stop him, while pulling back ever so slightly, “Alexander,” their foreheads touching as they breathed one another in, “We have guests.” Alec’s eyes widened in horror, as he looked around him.

Magnus made to move away from him further but Alec stopped him, “No, you can’t leave from this spot.” He was whispering, “I have a problem.” He glanced down to his lower half. 

Magnus followed his eyes. “Oh! Well my love, you should have thought about that before teasing me so cruelly lately.” Magnus winked at Alec.

“Out! Everybody out!” Alec snapped.

“Why?” Simon objected.

“Don’t be embarrassed, that was cute.” Clary interjected.

“Oh, Mi hermano, lo que parece ser el problema?” Izzy noticed the strained look on Alec’s face. She knew his problem, but couldn’t help but grin and tease, but not to where everyone could join in on the teasing, she loved her brother too much to subject him to too much torture.

“Mi problema es que necesito a todos a salir, hermana.” Alec replied through gritted teeth.

“Now, now, Alexander. That is no way to treat our guests.” Magnus finally spoke, the wicked grin still evident on his face.

“You are right, Magnus.” Alec nodded, “Everybody get out now, please.”

Magnus started laughing, “I am sorry for Alec’s bad manners,” He snapped his fingers and flourished a bit creating a portal, “But could you all take the nearest portal home. Alexander and I have some urgent business to attend to.” Nobody fought them on the matter. It was their home after all and if they wanted to be alone, they had every right to be. Lydia was the last one through the portal, she wasn’t even completely gone when Alec pulled Magnus back into him. She winked at Magnus and he smiled as the portal disappeared.

****

Magnus melted into Alec as soon as they were alone. His plan had both succeeded and failed. It failed in the sense that he was to be affected by it as well, but Alec always did have such a pull on him. He knew he was ruined for anyone else. His heart would never beat for anyone other than Alexander. His kisses would never find solace in any one else as long as he live. His soul would never be able to connect to anyone else’s. His entire being, all of him was Alexander’s and he would have it no other way.

Alec had finally gotten a chance to free Magnus of his belt, and as he pulled Magnus’ pants away he caught a sight of his underwear that made him smile, “What?” Magnus looked down seeing what Alec was noticing, his glittery gold boxer briefs. “I couldn’t be completely void of the glitter, Alexander. It’s just not in my nature.” He went for Alec’s belt now, removing his pants rather quickly. “Ah, black.” He took in Alec’s underwear, boxer briefs much like his own, but much more Alec. “These are just distracting,” Magnus snapped his fingers and the underwear were gone, he had to take a deep breath as he stared at his boyfriend taking in all of him, he heard the same from Alec, just before they were smashed against each other once more.

Magnus and Alec found themselves on the floor, both trying to catch their breath. Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus’ shoulder, neck, chin, and finally his mouth, before speaking, “I am sorry for all of the teasing lately.” 

Magnus could feel the smirk on Alec’s lips. “No you’re not.”

Alec sat up and looked into Magnus’ cat eyes, “You’re right, I’m not.” Alec went in for another kiss.

“Just as I am not sorry for how I teased you.” Magnus replied when their lips were free again. “Or for kicking our friends out.”

“Technically, that was me.” Alec smiled as he wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him close again, “But I feel no shame in asking them to leave. I needed you, and that was all I needed.” Magnus turned into Alec and snuggled up to him, smiling against Alec’s chest, just before placing a small, yet love filled kiss right where his heart lay, as he felt his heart along with Alec’s beat faster rhythmically he repeated himself from so long ago, “Your heart beats faster when they walk by.” 


End file.
